


Criminal Love

by xLeePricklesx



Category: Ballum, EastEnders, benway - Fandom
Genre: EastEnders - Freeform, M/M, ee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeePricklesx/pseuds/xLeePricklesx
Summary: An Au, where Callums a cop and Bens a criminal because why not?*Drug dealing, hitman and stuff+





	1. Chapter 1

The cop knew everyone in the square, their backgrounds and their history. He was yes, known for being a clumsy, shy and dumb man. But Callum knew only to much of his personality- If people saw him at his work, they'd be shocked at his change of manor. That was Callum however, full of beaming surprises.   
But his eyes caught up with a petty thief. Callum knew he was loaded yet was either to scared to spend the money or really was so tight up. He watched the boy shop lift multiple times, even in his own bloods working place. Stealing alcohol, food and sweets. The man wasnt only just a thief, Callum has also seen him speaking to Hitmans and selling drugs. The copper should snitch on him, grass him up and get a reward of justice. But Callum could never do it, and he didnt understand why. The boy was a clear criminal, Callum could get him done with years! Its his enemy, hes meant to catch these rats. But the taller refuses in his actions, even if his mind is forcing him too. Not only did he refuse to pull the man in, he seemed to be almost addicted to the lad. Watching him for distances and catching on his movements.   
The copper was the first to start it. Sitting in the criminals own carlot when the door swung open. Callum stormed in looking fierce but confused. The criminal immediately smirked, eyeing the copper up to down. ''What can i do for ya?'' He cheerfully spoke, seeming to be amused that a clueless cop was in his view. But Callum knew way to much to let him seal through him. ''Look I've been watching you!'' Callum spat out, interrupting the criminal. ''Nice to meet you too, copper! Names Ben..'' The criminal replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes back. ''Drug dealing, hitmans. Jesus, not even mentioning what you do in your spare time!'' Callum complained, flinging his arms in the air. Ben kicked of his desk and let his chair roll alittle to the side. He crossed his legs and rested his arms on the desk. ''Stalker much? Be careful mate, i might report you to the police in a minute!'' Ben chuckled deeply. Callum bit his lip before crossing his arms and looking the other way. Ben stood up quickly, stretching his legs a little bit for taking a large step towards the Cop. ''So whats this? You gonna take me in then?'' Ben asked, puppy eyeing Callum. But the cop bit his lip even harder. ''N-No..'' Callum honestly admitted to. Ben raised his eyebrows as if he wasnt expecting it before smiling. ''What a gentleman!'' He gasped jokey. ''So what'd you want then? Because, being honest 'ere, i aint got a lot of time! Business to attend to.'' Ben took another step closer, now the two men were a little too close. ''I-I just wanted to tell you that if you keep on doing this, I will be forced to take you in!'' Callum informed, his breathe hitching for unknown reasons. Ben scoffed and the smirk only grew wider. ''So why not do it now?'' Callum was taken aback at the question as he didnt know himself why he didnt take Ben in now. ''Giving you a chance, aint I...'' Callum reassured but not to Ben, to himself. The shorter nodded before taking another bigger step closer. Ben was catching on to something Callum didnt even know. The rumours werent lying when they said Ben played tricks on your mind. But right now, Bens playing tricks with his heart that he never knew could happen. ''Ah, i am pleased~! Thought it was something else however...'' Ben cooed gently, feeling proud as Callums eyes widen a little. The criminal poked the coppers shoulder alittle till the cop cut out of it. He pushed Ben back a little but only making him stumble. Ben scoffed and huffed when Callum crossed his arms again.   
''I aint playing any games 'ere!'' He sternly replied. Ben was rather confused but his eyes darted into only what Callum could say as evil. ''You think I'm playing games 'ere, huh Pig?'' But Ben wasnt done spitting his attack. ''You dont know who your messing with and what you are doing, Callum Highway...'' Callum breathing hitched again but even tighter, as Ben came even closer, noses almost touching and Callum could feel Bens breathe. He wasnt scared, Callum didnt know what he was but. He couldnt help but love it. So he let Ben continue. ''But, if you were anyone else... You'd be floating down the river by now with your family booking a funeral venue. But I'm giving you a chance...'' Ben mocked in the same voice Callum used. But the taller wont fall that easily. ''Are you trying to threaten me?'' Ben snickered before facing Callum again, locking eye contact. ''Good looks and a sense of humour, i do say im impressed!'' Ben complimented, sticking his tongue out before biting it harshly. It all happened way to quickly, Callum felt his head move on its own and Ben just take it. Callum had connected their lips together. Callum could feel Ben gasp into it, feeling as shocked he was for doing it. But it wasnt long till he felt Bens hand grasp around his neck and sunk into the kiss. Callum didnt even realise his hands were placed on the criminals waist. This wasnt right... But it felt to right for it to be wrong...

When they pulled away, Ben wiped his mouth with his arm. He felt his cheeks become red but brushed it off. Callum however, looked like someone just told them they got rid of July. The criminal slowly chuckled awkwardly. ''Well if i was impressed before, im off my mind now!'' Ben smirked. Callum felt his throat tighten as Ben shrugged his shoulders as if saying ' aye it werent me!''. ''S-Sorry..'' Callum muttered but Ben only shushed him. ''Ah! Ah ah! I do not agree with that, as it was only a pleasure of mine!'' Ben flirted, not even mentioning his own blush covering his face. The taller stepped back a little before exhaling a large breathe. ''I... I think i should leave..'' Callum sighed, as if he was asking a question then a statement. ''Dont go kissing other criminals on the way, i might get jealous!'' Callum couldnt help but chuckle slightly before pulling the door open and exiting. He felt confused and scared... But alive and on fire as well. He didnt know what he just did and he doesnt even want to know. 

(Its short i know haha sozzz)


	2. 2

He couldnt stop thinking about it.. It was so stupid, so fast and so needy. Callum didnt understand. He went over there to stop a criminal but only started to kiss him instead. Thats never happened before, not in Callums lifetime. He needed to breathe, to wash away these emotions and blame it on a phase. And now hes here, in the vic drinking a pint. Mick walked up to him, slowly rubbing his hands and leaning over the dark brood brown bar and glared at him for abit. ''How's the coppers life been doing?'' Mick asked, a tint of proudness there, but did he deserve it. He couldnt stop Walfords well known criminal! Mick suddenly catched on, before the case they had spoke. Callum explained that he needs to keep a good eye on Ben, Mick agreeing. ''How'd it go? Did you tell him he better watch out?'' Mick asked, seeming more interested this time and concerned. Callum bit his lip before swallowing harshly. ''I-I did tell him that i knew what he was up to....'' Callum replied, feeling even more bad. Should he tell Mick? Wouldnt it be better speaking about it then drinking till he cant feel anything? ''And..?'' Mick insisted, looking around to see if anyone was waiting to be ordered. ''C-Can we speak upstairs, Mick? I-If you have time, it isnt that important....'' Callum asked randomly, feeling a little desperate. Mick raised his eyebrow but nodded and turned around. ''Trace, you'll be fine wont ya, darling?'' Tracy smiled and nodded. ''Not that full anyway.'' She replied, going back to her conversation with punters. Callum smiled slightly before frowning. He was led upstairs, into the couch area. He sat down and breathed in heavily, a million thoughts splashing around. ''So what'd you want to talk about, Halfway?'' Mick asked, sitting down on the single sofa and relaxing into it. ''I always knew it, kinda... I-I kept it down because my brother and dad just didnt... Like the idea of it.'' Callum started, knowing all well that Mick would be confused at first. ''I-Is it okay to like blokes, Mick?'' Callum blurted out. Mick was always the father figure for Callum, and knowing that deep down in himself he had the trust to blurt it out to Mick made him feel better about himself. Knowing that maybe his real father isnt around to hear him but Mick is. Of course, the older man in the room looked like someone had just told him July doesnt exist anymore- Callum knows the feeling. Mick gulped and put his hand on his chin before leaning over to Callum. ''O-Of course it is! Nothing wrong with that, my Jonnys gay and it doesnt make him any less special!'' Mick explained, still taken aback at the question. ''So does that mean your gay?'' Mick casually asked, watching as Callum fiddled with his thumbs. ''Y-Yeah... I mean... I-I.. I-I..'' Callum couldnt find the words, just slowly teared up and silently sobbed. Mick came over and hugged the boy. ''Its okay... Your brother or your father or anyone cant tell you otherwise! Its okay to be yourself....'' Mick soothed, rubbing circles in the boys back.  
When they pulled away, Callum felt much better. ''So whats this got to do with Ben?'' Callums eyes shot open more, realising he has to admit to something he wish he didnt have to. It was weak. ''W-Well uh... After telling him to watch his back I-I.... I-I just... Kissed....I kissed him...'' Callum admitted, swallowing what felt like his tongue. He didnt make eye contact. ''Did you talk about it afterwards or did you just leave?'' Mick asked. ''I just left, i-i really didnt want it to get out of hand...'' Callum explained. ''Out of hand? Look, i think you need to talk to him dont ya? I mean if you threatened the bloke, kissed him and left hes gonna be getting mixed signals!'' Mick choked out a bit of laughter but still staying serious. Callum nodded before standing up and facing Mick. 'Uh... Yeah! T-Thanks and sorry...'' Mick chuckled. ''Dont sweat it, boy!'' Callum nodded before heading out the vic.

\--------------------------------  
The Arches was closed off, it being late afternoon time. But the Copper could see a light source seeping through the metal walls and travelled towards it. Taking a large breathe, Callum swung open the door and was faced of course Ben, on a chair swinging off it. But he wasnt alone. A man, well built, with blonde locks and a small beard stood there. He looked very familiar and Callum recognised his face at the station. Ben swung around, seeming annoyed at the sudden incomer before realising its Callum. ''Why're you 'ere?'' The criminal slurred, smirking and facing the Blondie again. Callum bit his lip and didnt respond. ''Whos he?'' The familiar faced man asked, almost growling it out. Ben stayed in his joker-like tone. ''No body important to you or me!! I'll get you the information tomorrow! Serious dough so dont let me down, mate.'' Ben informed, seeming more serious but still snarky. The man slowly nudged past Callum, hissing at the cop. Callum winced at the loud bang of the gate shutting. ''What information?'' Callum interrogated. Ben snickered before standing up on the chair. ''Nothing for your concern mate! You come 'ere to chat? Starting to think i have a stalker, dont you?'' Ben pestered, strolling past Callum and bending over to see a safe. He played with it before Callum heard a click sound and Ben standing up with files. Callum studied and watched Ben wander back to his desk where he splatted the documents on the table. Ben poked his eye up at Callum before sighing. ''You gonna speak or are you just going to keep on staring at me! Mate, its getting kinda creepy!'' Ben jeered. Callum wiped his mouth before pointing at the door. ''I've seen 'em at the station! Hes been in serious cases, hes dangerous, Ben!'' Callum notified, seeming concerned and worried about the younger man. Ben crossed his arms before grinning. ''Oh yeah? What kind of cases?'' Callum shook his head before beginning. ''Hes an ex Hit man! Been in all sorts of cases and in jail over 3 times! Been involved with drugs, murders and blurgurly! Do you know who your dealing with?'' Ben suddenly chuckled loudly before sarcastically rolling his eyes. ''Im his boss. Got a problem with him, you got a problem with me Callum. Dont test me twice.'' Ben threatened, before grinning twistly. Callum in all words was taken aback, slightly turned on and a little nervous. ''Whats that meant to mean?'' Callum questioned before watching Ben groan. ''It means all those little plots you were rambling on about only were planned by me, Cal! Thought you'd work that out... But knowing you, you wont go to the station and hand me in because little lover boy over 'ere catched feelings ay?'' Ben mocked. Callums teeth clenched. ''Shut up! What happened yesterday meant nothing to me!'' Callum argued, feeling the need to punch something. Ben could almost feel himself pushing on Callums nerves and pushed the paperwork aside before smiling widely. ''Did it not? So it was just a goodbye kiss!!'' Ben taunted, grinning as he saw Callums cheeks suck in. His fists were bouncing around and the whole view made Ben want to cry of laughter. Ben stood up, stepping closer to Callum. The taller felt the same tears earlier appearing again but refused to let them fall. Ben lowered his head and looked over towards Callum before his slow fake frown turned into a vicious smirk. ''Oh no.... Is little Callum going to cry now? Awh, poor Callum... Just wanted to become the big hard man in the police station! Did you want to come over 'ere and start boarding out your shoulders and pretending that you mean something! Its okay Callum... You can cry, show how much of a man you are!'' Ben hissed out laughter, suddenly feeling a fist collide into his face. He fell back quite harshly and turned over to be faced with Callum, who looked shocked he actually punched him. But Ben wasnt affected, he smiled and pushed even further. He wiped his nose that was now bleeding and took another step closer to Callum. ''Oh my, wanna kiss it better?'' Ben jeered and watched as Callum finally snapped. The taller grabbed Bens collar, pushing him against the lockers in the Arches and breathed heavily.   
He didnt even look at Bens eyes, only on his lips. He pushed Ben further up till when Ben wasnt even touching the floor anymore before glaring into him. Ben cackled with laughter before looking at Callums eyes himself. ''Is this the new system in the station? Might hand myself in if this is what im getting~'' Ben teased, leaning in closer to Callums face before the taller pushed him harshly back onto the lockers again with a bang. Callum couldnt tell if he hated the man or was so admired by the man. Even the blood drooping on his face made Callum want to kiss him. ''Oh give me a break! Drop the im so strong act and do what you want!'' Ben complained brashly, pushing Callum off him and hitting the ground on his two feet. Callum didnt move, at first he thought to himself he was dead. Ben rolled his eyes before taking ahold of Callums chin and making him face him. ''You really arent good at hiding it are ya?'' Ben stated, leaning in closer to Callum where the taller could feel his little short breaths on his face. ''The gayness! Just pops out of ya... If that what your trying to hide...'' Ben cooed in Callums ear before taking a step back and retrieving back to his desk. ''I mean, we both know your trying to hide it!'' Ben harshly replied to Callums no response and sorted his files. Callum huffed out before staring at him. ''I aint got to be involved with your sick games, sick humour! I'm going to get you nicked for everything in those filed over 'ere! Just you wait!'' Ben smirked and crossed his arms in a very sassy way. He pulled his hand out and shaked it before pouting. ''Look, im fucking scared!'' Ben sarcastically cried out, before smiling and straightening his back. ''Doors over there, dont let it hit you in the ass on the way out!'' Ben winked before sitting back in his chair. And Callum had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Callum sighed and rubbed his eyes. Second day and still couldnt think about anything else. ''Alright, halfway!'' A fellow officer called, going in for a handshake that Callum accepts. Callum laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. ''Uh yeah! You?'' He replied and watched the officer grin. He was a rather fat man, bloofed out cheeks and a toothy grin. But he seemed friendly and Callum knew him well. ''Good, mate cheers!'' The guy solaced. Callum blinked and the man was gone, leaving him to his own thoughts. 

\------------------  
Ben was well known in the station, not in the good way. He was known for being way to confident for his boots, thinking he was king of the castle. It was truly only kicks and giggles with him. As a kid, his father gave him all the attention in the world! Just only when he was drunk off whiskey and came back home from an all nighter. His grandma, Peggy was the only parent figure for Ben. Of course, Ben had a tight relationship with his mother, until her life was taken by a car crash. It was in that time, when his father grew to love a women named Stella. She had a past with herself as well, messed up family and messed up head. She saw Ben, knowing full well what situation he was in. He didnt like having not to feel his fathers love, or affection. She manipulated him, embarrassed and ashamed him. She dragged him over the edge, till when he was pushed too far. The next day, Stella died after jumping off a building, right after her ruined wedding. His father went even more pushy, wanting his son to learn how to stick up for himself. Making him do boxing, making him stronger. But Ben was a nice, kind and innocent soul. Was. The pressure, the bullying and the words his father spoke to him. Got to far, got to strong. Till he abused a kid and was sent down for it. His father was the one at fault, not him. Why couldnt anyone else see that? So he planned an end for him. Fake notes, fake story and set his father down for murdering Stella. How'd it feel to go down for something that wasnt your fault? Then, Ben became Ben. After so much heartbreak, so much pain. It scarred him. And forever will his wounds bleed, and forever will he fight against it...

\-------------------------------

Callum walked the empty streets, stopping out side the tube where he spotted Ben speaking to the Hitman he had been discussing with the other night. He watched disgustedly at the pair. Ben smirked towards the man, slowly standing on his tippy toes and graping the mans shoulders before whispering something in his ear. The image made Callum want to puke. So he went over there just in time before the Hitman clicked his tongue and walked over to the tubes. ''Whats that about?'' Callum asked, scanning where the man actually went. Ben scoffed and put his hands on his hip. ''What, you recording me!'' Ben sarcastically replied, before turning away and strolling. But Callum kept on following. ''What i said yesterday... It was a lie, i wont get you nicked even if i tried...'' Callum softly spoke watching as Ben stopped move. He slowly turned towards the taller with a small smile. Not angry, not snarky or evil. It made Callums heart flutter. It was a realistic smile, fulled with warmth. Callum felt special even seeing it. Bens eyes turned soft and Callum swore he was dreaming. ''Uh... T-Thanks...'' Ben awkwardly stuttered, before slowing his pace. ''Yeah well, really you should be saying sorry...'' Callum bit his lip, wanting to say something while he found the confidence. ''Sorry?'' Ben questioned, eyes glaring at Callum full of wonder. Was Callum dreaming? This cant be Ben, the murderer, the thief, the devil himself, smiling and seeming like a little child. ''For making me not want to hand you in! Maybe you should stop doing that!'' Callum retorted, poking Bens face. Ben frowned and titled his head. ''Stop having a head?'' Ben asked, seeming even more confused. ''Being cute!'' Callum purred, smirking as he watched Bens eyebrows shoot up. Bens face flushed and he crossed his arms playfully, ''Cute? Callum, do you want me to bury you?'' Ben grinned, now reaching the carlot. ''Oh come on! Your cute and hot! Is that what you wanted to hear?'' Callum joked, watching the younger male chuckle. ''What happened to the copper that punched me in the face?'' Ben asked, smirking as he watched Callum look away feeling guilty. The younger male has a plaster on his nose and it looked purple and bruised. ''Sorry...'' Callum protested. ''But you were looking for a punch!'' Callum argued, smiling as he watched Ben roll his eyes playfully. ''More of a kiss than a punch, my man!'' Ben replied simply, opening the car lots door before walking in the cabin. He ploughed onto his desk chair and span for a few seconds before facing Callum again. ''So what is it that you want copper?'' Ben slurred, perching his lips. ''See how you are after assaulting you.'' Callum misled, knowing that he only came to see Ben. ''What a gentleman!'' Ben jeered before smiling a gentle elegant smile. ''A shame it isnt for anything else...'' Callum smiled uncontrollably and cackled. ''maybe that to..'' Callum added before Ben raised an eyebrow. ''Your not telling me, officer, that you, Callum Highway, want to see me?!!'' Ben faked gasp, putting a hand on his heart and smiling widely. ''Look, police and criminal stuff dont have to get involved in between us, yeah?'' Callum asked as he watched Ben sincerely nod. ''And that your free tomorrow for me to take you out for the night, to a bar, yeah?'' Ben giggled, using the same tone Callum used. ''Asking me on a date so soon, Ben!'' Callum smirked, not remembering why he was actually here. ''Enemies to lovers, im liking your tone Callum!'' Ben leaned in closer towards Callum. ''Though i'd like if your tone was more needy~!'' Ben growled softly before leaning back into his chair. Callum smirked and saw this flirting conversation as a competition. ''Well, maybe after the little bar date, you may hear it, from me and mostly yourself!'' Callum informed, leaning into his chair more. Ben smiled and nodded. ''See you at four tomorrow!'' Ben stated, watching as Callum looked at his watch. ''Shit! Got to go, finished my lunch break!'' Callum said, rushing to his feet. He slowly looked at Ben. He smiled and blew a kiss. ''See you later, Benny Boy!'' He called before rushing out the door. ''See ya, Lover Boy!'' Ben yelled out. As the door shut, Ben placed a pen to his lips, trying to hide his forming growing smile. His face became suddenly hotter and he pushed his face in his hands. These things in Bens stomach, only Paul knew what they were. Ben used to shout and hit Paul at first, hate him for ever making him feel these things. Paul would laugh at Ben as he watched the flustered boy protest. Ben was grumpy, still is. Moody and doesnt like any other feeling than anger. Well, only people would know Bens soft side, the one full of happiness. And if you were one of those people, you've been giving a blessing. But for Ben, he'll count the seconds till it hits four tomorrow....


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **domestic violence

The bar was in an isolated street. A skinny lane with cars littered on it. Terraced housing going along for miles. The outside of the bar had small windows, neon lights seeping through it. It rained, only a drizzle but it can easily get you soaked. Callum sat on a short wall, facing towards the bar, waiting. It was 7... Ben had texted Callum almost right after they left each other the other day, telling him if they could meet at 7:30 instead and sent an address to Callum. Callum agreed. Why be so early though? What exactly is the rush? Maybe some air, some insight of his night ahead. He saw Ben this morning, didnt say hi though. Ben didnt even notice him yet still Callums life was lit on fire. But the fire was comforting and gave warmth to Callums skin. Even now, in the pouring rain, the thought of Ben with him was enough to dry him from the coldness stabbing into him. And he waited and waited. To see a short, tough looking Mitchell walk into the street. Smirk at Callum following a snarky line. The officer smiled at the thought. Ben was a complete mystery, no way can be read like a book. Ben was an adventure, an adventure Callum wanted too conquest. But an adventure he never wants to stop. Its so soon though. Callum cant be thinking like this, they actually havent been dating and no one between the pair ever really declared it was a date. They just muttered words in the moment, not knowing what storm they actually were hitting.  
Chris. Chris was an officer, a working and well officer. When the station saw Callum as a no good copper, it was Chris who took Callum under his wing. Chris was so nice, so calm and deliberate. Callum knew instantly that he had fallen for Chris. What was no to love? He was strong, never hesitate to defend Callum. Never hesitate to love Callum. Chris told Callum one day that he should never wait until he felt ready. Do what your heart tells you, not the warnings your brains giving you. Words and threats your mind makes up to you, it only punishes you because it does not want you to get hurt. But sometimes the hurt is what makes you stronger. Callum never forgot. That day, Callum listened to his heart, not his brain or head. He was ready, so ready to tell Chris his feelings. His undying love. That was until Chris never came around, instead a rose did. A bloodshot rose, seemed like it was filled with the blood in his heart. After being stabbed into his chest, hearing only two words. Two words that seemed to end Callums life, Callums mind and heart. ''Hes dead.'' It seems like the wind now. A story that was told to him, a story that ended the start. 

\-------------------  
A man in his late 30s who wore a black leather jacket on top of his hunched over shoulders. Skinny jeans and a small beard. He had long hair that was tied tightly into a bun, greasy and unkept. He was well built, seemed unfriendly as well, displeasing and threatening. He interrupted Callums thoughts. On Callums right, he burst open his front door and stormed out, kicking his front gardens gate before leaning on the fence on the pavement. He waited for someone to walk out with him. And someone did, slowly following him , turning their head and locking the door behind them. They turned around. They seemed so familiar, same body shape. If it wasnt for the hood covering their face, Callum could probably identify them. ''Hurry up!'' The man yelled at the familiar man. The familiar nodded harshly before skipping towards the other. The older grabbed the younger in by the shoulder, harshly and unbearable to watch. Must be dating, Callum assumed. The officer was far from as bored and slowly lifted himself off the wall. He followed slowly, staying behind the pair cautiously. The man stopped suddenly, grabbing the youngers wrist and pulling it up between them. The younger started shaking visibly. The man leaned towards the younger and Callum thought he was going to kiss him, before he stopped halfway. ''Giving me lip are ya? Well, you aint been doing your business properly! Whys that?'' The man seethed out, eyes darting with rage. ''S-Sorry... I-I'll work harder.. I-I can do more shifts if you want...'' That voice, way too familiar but it had a different tone. Callum never heard something like it. The man dropped the wrist but didnt move position. The familiar male rubbed his wrist with his palm, obviously hurt. ''But then we wont have time to hang out... I like spending time with ya...And you do like spending time with me, right?'' The man asked a little threatening, stepping closer the other, wanting an response. ''O-Of course i do, Zain... Y-You already know this!'' The other stuttered, but it wasnt very convincing. Callum felt himself recognise the mans voice more. The so called Zain scoffed before facing the other again. ''So, you'll work harder. And you'll do what i request for, wont you?'' Zain jeered, watching as the younger furiously nodded. Callum raised his eyebrow as the pair stopped. That was until a harsh slapping sound rung out. The youngers hood dropped down as he clenched his cheek. Zain scoffed before chuckling darkly. Callum felt about butting in till the younger let go of his face and starred dazily at his palm. Callums mouth dropped to what felt like the floor .Ben Mitchell, stood there, after being slapped in the face, after sounding so scared and vulnerable. Callum couldnt feel his body. ''I said, you'll do my request! And you will, wont you? Answer!'' Zain yelled, echoing the street. ''Y-yes! I said yes before.. I will of course!'' Ben answered sharp and quickly, sounding as if he could burst into tears. Zain looked like he was going in for a hug, till he punched Ben in the stomach and took the air from his lungs.Callum flinched at the view. Ben wheezed before kneeing onto the floor and clutching his stomach tightly. ''Pathetic...'' Zain spat infront of Ben before storming off, leaving Ben gasping for air.   
''Ben!'' Callum gasped out, rushing to the youngers side. ''C-Cal?'' Ben asked. Callum didnt bother to respond, instead lifted Bens arm around his neck and lifted him up. Ben soon pushed him away, getting his own balance and wobbling to a shop wall to catch his breathe. ''Who was that Ben? Why the fuck did he hit you?'' Callum quizzed as Ben looked at him. All he did was look. Ben didnt respond, only using his eyes and his mouth to catch sharp breathes. ''No one important...'' Ben grumbled out, sounding like a different person than when he was with the Zain guy. ''He hit ya....' Callum stated, getting annoyed Ben wasnt opening up. ''Jeez, its just some guy i work with... It wasnt that hard anyway..'' Ben complained, but it seemed so forced. Callum frowned and placed a palm on Bens cheek, Ben welcoming the touch. His cheek had a harsh red mark, stained into his skin. Ben winced at the sudden touch of the pain but soon relaxed. The officer just took in that it was raining as well, realising Bens wet hair. ''We can contact the police... He shouldnt be doing this to you...'' Callum whispered. Ben rolled his eyes. ''One time thing, Cal... Police and me? Must be dreaming...'' Ben was right. If it wasnt the sound of Bens low, tired tone Callum would urge on. But the Mitchell was right, if they went to the police, no way is Ben getting out without missing a leg. The officer liked how his palm on Bens cheek was calming him down. Soothing him. If anything, the criminal looked like he could easily drift to sleep. ''You were holding his hand.... A-Are...Are you dating or something?'' Callum asked hesitantly. Bens eye softened and he lowered his gaze and head. ''Nothing i want... People work for me, i work for people, those people work for other people and the list goes on... Guess that person didnt just want work out of me....'' Ben explained, sighing loudly. ''Y...You look great, by the way...'' Ben complimented, but he didnt smile or look up at Callum. The officer lowered his head as well. ''Thanks... You always do...'' Callum smiled, remembering how just yesterday they were having a battle over compliments. ''I-I cant stop being with him.... If i dont do as he says, i'll get more than a slap...'' Ben shuddered out, straightening his back. ''Callum...'' Ben said, stepping closer to Callum and placing a hand on his chest. The officer looked into Bens eyes, devolving into its emotion. ''I... I just wanted to be happy, once in my life... Y-You make me happy, free and i thought yesterday that i could just have a mate for a day... Not one that may stab me in the back or one thats always biting my ear off... Just a mate i can have fun with and Callum you do that for me... B-But this could never last...'' Callums eyes widen, a sadness and hurt mixing in it. ''You ever get attached to me, i-its like a leach. Slowly sucks and drains everything from your body till theres nothing left... Cal, i dont want to be selfish... You make me happy, laugh and yeah flustered at times... But, i dont want you to go and get corrupted by my work so... J-Just back off... Its for your own sake...'' Ben mumbled before leaning back. ''Sorry i dragged you off into this street at this time of night.. Probably better things to do, better people to meet.. I'm really sorry i put you through this but... But this is the only time i havent got out the house bleeding and bruised... I-I dont want you here next time so... Leave, yeah.'' Ben spoke with a voice that could break into Callums skin. If it wasnt for the short sounds of paddling would Callum realise Ben walked away. 

The next morning, Callum didnt wait up to meet Ben in the car lot. So being there unannounced would have to do. Opening the door and quickly shutting it and facing Ben Mitchell. ''A mate yeah?'' Callum muttered. Ben looked at him with curiosity. ''Well, if im going to be 'corrupted', im sure its worth the risk right? Your worth the risk.'' Bens face softened before he frowned. ''Risk? Be with me and its no doubt you wont be getting away without your limbs... Cal, please dont make this harder.'' Ben whispered, eyes full of hurt. ''Ben! If i want to be your friend then let me! I dont care if tomorrow, ill be walking on clutches, i just want to...To be with you.'' Callum tried to encourage Ben to allow him. But Ben always stood his ground. ''C-Cal... Leave!'' Ben slightly raised his tone, but somehow he couldnt manage any heat behind it. ''No! Not until we get this straight...'' He knew he was getting on Ben. ''I-I'm really grateful you want to try to be my friend but.. Its wont work so please just leave...'' Ben mumbled,as if its happened in the past. ''What are you so afraid of to happen?'' Callum raised his voice, wanting and demanding answers. ''Because its not like it hasnt happened before! Pauls dead and who do you think is to sit here and to be blamed for it?!?!'' Ben snapped at him, voice loud and hurt. Callums stepped back a little, face frowning. ''I-I...'' Callum stuttered, trying to find the best way to reply. ''Just leave, yeah? Just go....'' Callum followed the orders, but not for long.


End file.
